Compassion
by Twigleektribute23
Summary: Maia wants to find Fred. The only way she can is with the help of Bree and Diego. Once she has found him, together they must journey to discover others from her past. This is set when Bree and Diego are still part of Riley's coven and after they have discovered the truth about the sun (from the book).
1. The Chase

Chapter One: The Chase

I can hear them close behind me. They're gaining on me. They know I'm not part of their coven. I am in an extremely precarious situation. I don't know what they are capable of. Hell, even they don't even know what they are capable of! They are new-borns: thirsty, reckless and completely unpredictable. One of them is terrified; the girl. She wants the boy to stop, doesn't want to pursue me. I have a 'gift', as my mother called it. Even when I was human I could sort of sense what other people were feeling. I was told that there were others like me, not that that matters now.

No. That is not the mentality I should be withholding. I am determined to beat these two. What do they know? I am two years old. These couple of newbies can only be a few months. Mind you, the boy seems very confident for such a young vampire. Ok, I have to make a decision. Do I stop and fight them, or do we keep this charade up and run forever? They could probably catch up to me. New-borns tend to be faster than older vampires.

I whip around and maintain a fighting stance. The new-borns screech to a halt. The girl's fear builds as she looks me up and down. The boy too is sizing me up. He feels slight anxiety, but not nearly as much as the girl. Her terror radiates off of her in waves. Even someone without the 'gift' can see how scared she is.

"What do you want?" I ask. The boy reaches out an arm and pulls the girl behind him. His protectiveness is sweet, if not a little unnecessary. If they are not here to harm me, then I am not here to harm them.

"Who are you?" the boy replies. His eyes are wide, full of adrenaline and glowing red. I feel something else from him, something very few people feel during their lives as vampires. I feel compassion. This boy does not want to attack, he simply wants to protect. He wants to protect her.

I smile at his naivety. There is no room for compassion and love in the vampire world. It is every person for themselves. If only I wasn't so hypocritical. My sole purpose for being in Seattle is to feel that warmness of love again. Ever since I turned, all I have known is bitter coldness. I don't want that for myself anymore.

"I'm Bree." Her voice startles me. "We don't want to fight. We just want to know why you are here." Her pale face appears next to the boy's shoulder. Bree's eyes gleam in the moonlight. She steps out from behind the boy. She is slim and not much taller than I am; maybe 5"3. We are not so different after all.

"Maia," I say. "My name is Maia."


	2. The Name

Chapter Two: The Name

"Maia," Bree barely breathes my name. A flicker of recognition forms in her eyes, but as quickly as it appears, it is gone. "This is Diego," she says, gesturing to the boy next to her. Diego surprises us both, when he offers his hand as a greeting. I smile and shake it. Normally I would be wary in getting this close to another vampire, especially new-borns, but Bree and Diego seem different. They seem genuine and friendly. Of course, this could all be a façade. They could still want to kill me, but what would be the point? What will it give them if they kill me? I have known enough new-borns to know that they always have a motive.

Diego withdraws his hand and slides it into his pocket. There's an awkward silence whilst each of us figures out how to proceed. It has started to drizzle and the roof we stand on provides no shelter whatsoever. "Why are you here?" Diego suddenly asks. "Why come to Seattle of all places? Do you live here?" He is asking too many questions, but the simple curiosity I can feel building inside him amuses me. He is but a boy, trying to understand the way of this new world which he is now part of. If my story can help him in anyway, then I shall give him that.

"I'm looking for someone." My response is vague and I can feel that I am pulling on both of their interest. They want to know more. "I am looking for someone whom I love. I have reason to believe he is here, in Seattle."

"Is he one of us? You know; a vampire?" Bree asks. I nod and grimace at the same time. I remember that night; the horror that washed over his face when he discovered who I was, what I was. I remember the other fateful day. This was the day that changed it all; the shots that sounded across the university canteen. He tried to save me, but I was the one who ended up saving him. I blink a little to shock myself out of this state. I cannot show weakness in front of these two.

"Can I ask his name?" Bree says, tentatively. I can feel anxiety mixed with curiosity radiating from her.

I take a deep breath. "Fred. His name is Fred."

 _Feedback is always welcome. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Look forward to another one next week._


	3. The Arrival

Chapter 3: The Arrival

Bree sucks in a gasp. Her eyes grow wide. Diego reaches an arm round her in support, as she looks a little faint. "Bree?" he says, with a voice loaded with concern. She straightens herself up and composes her expression.

"Are you alright?" I ask. She nods slightly and attempts to smile. "I think we can help you," she replies. Diego looks puzzled. Then I feel a hint of acknowledgment from him. His grin broadens. "You don't think…" His sentence trails off. Bree nods again. "How can you help me?" I'm eager now to understand. If they can help me find Fred, help me make amends, I will owe my life to them.

"There is a 'Fred' in our coven." Bree seems uncomfortable with that final word, though I'm not sure why. My eyes light up and I am filled with hope. "Can you describe your 'Fred' to us, Maia?" Diego looks at me, his wide eyes encouraging.

"He's tall and muscular, well he was the last time I saw him. He has thick, blonde hair. I can't imagine that's changed." I'm not sure how much of his physique would change as a vampire. It has been so long that I don't know what to expect. Bree and Diego exchange glances.

"Anything else you can tell us? Any defining features?" Bree says. I sigh. I am unsure as to how much these two know about the vampire world and if they even know at all about 'talents'. I decide to explain anyway.

"Fred has a 'gift'; I suppose that's what it could be called. He can sort of repel people from him; disgust them." Bree grins. "It's him."

I feel light, like nothing could stop me now, as Bree and Diego lead me to their coven. I am elated, but also terrified. I sense excitement from Bree, but angst from Diego, though I have no idea why. Diego seems so mysterious; I can never quite decide why he is feeling how he does, despite the help of my 'gift'.

We leap across rooftops and fly through dark streets. The sun will be up in a matter of hours. In less than five minutes I could see him. We could reconcile for all that had happened between us. I miss him so badly. I just hope that when we meet, he will feel the same.

As we reach the edge of a large expanse of water, Bree turns and gestures for me to follow. They both gracefully dive off the edge and I quickly jump in after. It is difficult to track in water, so I will have to stay close. The water is murky and disgusting. When we finally reach the other side, it is a relief. I'm not sure how much more of that I could've taken! We run through a forest and then through a grassy field. The speed at which we run dries us off in a matter of minutes, though my jeans still cling uncomfortably to my legs.

Finally, I see Bree slow up ahead and sense we have reached the end point of our journey. It is now that I am so glad that vampires cannot throw up, because if we could I would be very ill right now. Being a vampire doesn't stop the butterflies in my stomach. Adrenaline pulses through my body. I catch up to Bree and Diego.

Bree turns to look at me, with a smile on her face. "We're here."

 _Feedback, as always, is welcome. I messed up a few of the tenses in the last chapter, so those have been amended! Any guesses as to what Maia and Fred's backstory could be, based on the chapters so far?_


	4. I missed you

Chapter 4: "I missed you."

If my heart could still beat, it would be pounding right now. Hundreds of questions are circulating through my mind. What if he isn't pleased to see me? What if he hates me? What if he doesn't even remember me? The last one, as stupid as it is, scares me the most.

In front of us stands a large wooden cabin. It's rustic and extremely far away from any kind of civilisation. I guess that's what the leader of this coven wanted. From what I've heard, this group has caused a particular disturbance in Seattle. Large oak trees surround the cabin, enclosing it in a sort of cocoon. The sky is getting mildly lighter.

"Diego, you go in first. Act normal and leave Fred to me," Bree says in a hushed voice. "We can't let anyone see Maia," Diego replies. Bree nods in agreement. "I'm going to try and talk to Fred. I'll see if he can sneak out. He can keep himself hidden using his 'gift'." Bree seems disgusted by the word. A sudden worry creeps over me. "Bree, what if you can't get him out? Or what if he gets caught?" Bree's face softens and she puts her hand on my arm. "If I can't get him out, you will have to wait until tomorrow night. I'm sorry, but it's the way it has to be. Our coven is afraid of the sun. _Riley_ , our leader, lied to us. He said the sun wasn't safe. We know the truth, but nobody else does."

This made sense; why Bree and Diego had been so eager to get back to the cabin. They had to keep up pretence. They know things they shouldn't. I am surprised they trusted me this much to be honest. For all they know, I could be involved with this _Riley_ and could turn them in.

"Good luck, Bree," Diego says. He stoops down and kisses Bree on the lips, just a quick peck but I still feel awkward for watching. He smiles at me, "You be careful; and don't go getting yourself into any trouble." He turns and runs toward the cabin door. Bree sighs; I can feel she is worried. They love each other, but I think neither of them has told the other. It's just a feeling at the moment, nothing more.

"Ok," Bree says, "Show time!" She gestures for me to move closer. "There's a tree a few metres to our left, a great tall oak. Climb it and wait there. If nothing happens after an hour, then you know you will have to wait until night. Stay out of sight." She begins to walk away. Before she reaches the cabin, she turns back and whispers, "It will be fine." I smile reassuringly back. I know she is being genuinely nice, but I can feel the unease drifting over her like a cloud. This is dangerous for her, as much it is to me. Why are they helping me?

I am sitting in the top branches of the oak Bree directed me to. I am concealed by a few branches, just in case. My nerves are building. Less than ten metres from where I sit is the cabin. Fred is in there somewhere. He's just out of reach.

A flicker of movement down below panics me. I can only see the top of his head, but I know it isn't Fred. This is a man, another vampire; I can tell from his deep, graceful strides and general physique. He is making his way toward the cabin. It's getting lighter outside, so this can't be a new-born. This vampire has short, dirty blonde hair. Maybe it's the _Riley_ that Bree told me about? If _Riley_ is back, then how will Fred get out? But Fred's clever, and I believe in Bree. I'm not sure why, considering how long we've known each other, but I trust her. It's Diego I'm not sure about.

 _Riley_ has reached the cabin now and is entering.

Half an hour later, after what feels like forever, I hear a rustle of leaves below me. I find myself shifting into a fighting stance. I'm scanning the branches below, raking them with my eyes for any shift that isn't caused by the wind.

Suddenly, a face appears among the leaves. I slide back on my branch, trying to maintain balance.

It's him. It's Fred.

His eyes are wide and glowing red. His face is snowy white and his jawline is angular; but underneath all the changes that becoming a vampire has made, I can still see that it's him. He still has the same softness around his eyes. He is balanced on a branch just below my feet.

All of a sudden, he pulls himself up and hops onto my branch. It sways a little under our weight, but I feel no stress from him. He hasn't taken his eyes from me or me from him.

Fred puts his hands on either side of my face, taking in every inch with his analytical gaze. This is very much his way. I feel a wave of longing erupt from his, as he ducks his head and pulls me into a kiss. I reach my arms up and wrap them around his neck. He laces his fingers in my hair as we kiss, playing with the little fly-away strands. Fred pulls me closer to his body, as if he doesn't want to ever let go, and our kisses become deeper and more desperate. Vampire kissing isn't the same as human kissing. Vampire's lips are like stone, human lips are soft. There is more aggression, more passion, between vampires. We don't have the concern of hurting each other.

Fred pulls away from me. Though I don't want it to stop, I know we have to talk. He takes both my hands in his and lifts his head to look me in the eyes. His blonde wavy hair is messy and stops just below his ears. He must have cut it, because when I saw him last, his hair rested on his shoulders, though up in a bun most of the time.

Staring at me, Fred smiles. That hasn't changed. Despite his vampire lips, his smile is still soft and gentle. It's a smile that makes me want to forget everything that happened between us and start a fresh.

"I missed you," he whispers.


	5. Promises

Chapter Five: Promises

"I missed you so much. It hurt every day we were apart," His voice is gentle, but still with the husky ring to it that I remember from before. "I wish things could have been different. I wish you hadn't run from me," My voice shakes a little as I speak to him. He squeezes my hands reassuringly. The breeze picks up a little, blowing my hair across my face. Fred lets go of one of my hands and pushes my hair back. He lets his hand rest on my cheek for a second, and then returns it to my hand.

"I was scared Maia, you know that."

"But if you'd only stayed and let me explain!" My voice grows in pitch as I become more and more anxious. "Nothing will ever change what happened that day. But that is in the past. We have the future to think about, Maia." Just his presence is comforting to me. "I'm sorry for running. That was a stupid mistake; I should have trusted you. I just didn't know what to think." Fred's are constantly in connection with mine. I know he is truly sorry, I can feel it. "You know why I did it, Fred?" He nods slightly. "I did it because I couldn't imagine a life without you. I guess I got that anyway." Fred reaches his arms out and pulls me into a tight hug. "I'm never leaving you're side again," His lips brush against my ear. "Never."

Fred pulls back. "Let's run away." His voice is eager and urgent. "I have to get out of here. They want me to be part of an army, some kind of weapon." My brow pulls together. "What about Diego and Bree? I have them to thank for bringing me here." It is Fred's turn to look concerned. "Diego is very loyal to Riley, and judging by how close Bree is To Diego, I think she'll stay with him."

It pains me to say it, but I can't just abandon my new friends without even giving them a choice. "Fred, you have to ask them if they want to come too." He frowns. "Please. They were so kind to me. I have to give them as much back."

Finally, Fred nods. "Fine, but I'll have to wait until nightfall. That means you'll have to stay hidden until then." He sighs. "I don't want to leave you, Maia. Promise me you won't get caught?" I loop my fingers round his. "I promise."

"Stay here. When the sunsets, I'll be back for you, with or without Bree and Diego." He leans forward and kisses my lips. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull myself up so I am level with him. These kisses feel more desperate, because there is an element of danger surrounding what his happening.

Fred untangles himself from my arms. He laughs. "You act like this is the last time you'll ever say me!" He grins as he clambers down from our branch. "I hope it isn't," I whisper as I watch him disappear into the foliage.

 _I know I haven't updated in ages! I'm so sorry about that! I hope you enjoy this chapter! The next chapter will finally reveal Maia and Fred's backstory! Any guesses? As usual, reviews are welcome!_


	6. Maia's Story

Chapter Six: Maia's Story

I was born on 20th June, 1901. My twin brother and I lived with our mother and father in Chicago, Illinois. Father was away a lot on business, which meant my mother, my brother and I grew very close. In 1918, our family became sick with Spanish Influenza. My father died first. Our mother was next. She stayed in the same hospital as us. She was so brave. Our mother said we were both gifted, that we both had an ability to read people and understand them better than others could. We understood how much she cared for us more than anything. They say a mother's love is the strongest of all feelings. They were right; whoever 'they' were.

There was a kind doctor on our ward. He took care of our mother until her time came. This doctor was different to the others. He had bronze coloured eyes that seemed to change shade each day. He was very beautiful too, tall and slender. His skin was perfectly smooth and very pale.

Our mother knew something about this doctor that neither my brother nor I knew. Her dying wish was that he saved us. The night after she passed, the doctor came to our bedsides and told us not to be afraid. He said he was going to save us. He said he wouldn't let us die.

We were taken from the hospital to the doctor's house. That was where we were turned. He bit us both and, at the time, I remember feeling as though he was hesitant to do it.

When I awoke, my brother lay beside me. He was still unconscious. The doctor scared me because I didn't know what he had turned me into, or what he was. All I knew was that it made my throat burn. I needed blood.

I never saw my brother after that and I regret it every single day. I ran away from the strange doctor, leaving my brother with him. I loved my brother, but I didn't want to wait. It was so selfish. I had let fear get the better of me.

I never had an official place to call home. I moved around a lot. The furthest place I travelled to was London. I'd always wanted to visit, because of the stories I had heard. As a vampire I had the opportunity to go anywhere I wanted to, so I chose London.

I met another like me whilst I was there. Her name was Victoria. She had wild, curly red hair and was always very serious and proper. Despite this, she showed true kindness to me. She was the first friendly person I had met since becoming a vampire. She taught me about the vampire world and I have a lot to thank her for because of that.

I missed my brother a lot, especially when I left Victoria to go back to America. I was lonely and needed some companionship. I remained alone for over 8 decades. I got used to being alone, but found comfort when I was surrounded by people. It interested me to meet so many people with so many different personalities and feelings, like each one was a story book in a huge library that was my life.

I didn't stop anywhere for longer than a couple of years, or else people would get suspicious. It became a sort of routine for me. I would go to schools and universities and colleges to learn as much as I could. I needed to maintain pretence, but I could only do that for so long.

I had to be careful when hunting. In the early 1900s I had begun a new diet, in which I only fed on animal blood. This was something I had heard of older vampires doing. It helped me around humans and I started to not notice the smell of their blood anymore. My eyes changed too. Instead of the violent red they had once been, which I had covered with coloured contacts, they became a sort of bronze colour. This was just like those of the doctor who changed me all those years ago.

In 2003, I stopped in California. I'd heard that it was a great place for students, so figured it should be my next university stop. I enrolled in Stanford University. That was where I met Fred. We were both taking a Biology class together and on my first day, the professor sat me next to him.

After that, we became firm friends. It was in my second year that those feelings started to develop into something more. Having a 'gift' to sense how others were feeling helped immensely with the whole flirting process. We began dating late in 2004. As friends we were close, as partners we were inseparable. Fred was a true gentleman. He took care of me and kept me sane. However, I felt the constant need to protect him, even when there was no danger.

I was aware that the time we had together would be limited, because as he grew old I would remain 17. This hurt me. I never told him what I was because I was ashamed. I felt a deep longing every time I thought of the fact that, one day, I would have to leave. The only other option was to change him myself. I hoped that day would never come. I didn't want to put him through what I had been through. Unfortunately, I had no choice.

It had been a pretty ordinary day on campus. Fred and I were in the cafeteria. We were sharing some cheese fries, sat at one of the tables near the back of the large hall. The air was thick with rowdy chatter from the students.

We heard it before we saw it. A huge bang echoed round the room. A gun shot. All the voices stopped. From then on, everything had seemed to happen in slow-motion. An ear piercing scream erupted from the far side of the cafeteria. Suddenly, the room was full of screams; screeching and crying from every corner.

I leapt to my feet. Terror surrounded me. Hundreds of students were feeling the exact same thing, and I felt it all. If I were a human, you could have called it a panic attack. I was completely frozen, until I felt a hand grip my arm. "Maia, we have to get out!" Fred's voice was urgent in my ear, but I couldn't move. It was like my feet were stuck to the floor with super glue. So much fear; swirling round my body like a vortex.

Fred's hands grasped hold of mine and he half dragged me away from the table. Students were still rushing past us. The atmosphere was insane. I noticed some professors helping students get out. "We have to go, Maia!" Fred's eyes were wide with panic.

I had started to move to follow him, when another shot was heard, then another, then another. It was deafening. To my right I saw two of my fellow biologists' slump to the ground. The gunman was getting closer.

Fred began to move with more urgency, but it was too late. The gun sounded for a fifth time. This time it was right next to me. I felt Fred's hand slip from mine as he slumped to the floor. My body was like ice, as I watched the scarlet blood spill from the wound in his back. More gunshots, at me this time, but they did nothing.

I felt bullets bounce off of my back, just as I whipped around to face the gunman. He was wearing one of those balaclavas, like thieves in movies. I could only see his eyes, but I could feel his frustration. He held his gun out and fired at me. This time, I caught the bullet mid-air before it hit me. I now felt something else from him: fear. Good, I thought. Let him feel the pain he has caused.

I felt my lips curve into a smile. It was at times like that that I appreciated being a vampire. His gun fell from his hand, as held the bullets out to him on my palm.

It took only a second to snap his neck. I refused to drink his blood, as I was fully 'vegetarian' at that point. I wanted him to pay for what he had done.

My next point of call was Fred. I turned back to him and knelt by his side. He was still alive, still breathing. I had to save him and there was only one way to do that. The hall was empty of students now. That was the great thing about that situation. Otherwise I could have been faced with a pretty hefty vampire exposure problem.

Luckily, Fred and I were at the back of the hall. There was a caretaker's cupboard directly behind our table. Carefully, I had lifted Fred into my arms. I had kicked the door of the cupboard open and shut it firmly behind us.

I rested Fred on the floor, leaning his head against a shelf. He was unconscious, the shock must have knocked him out, but he was still breathing. Then I was faced with the part I had been dreading. He was running out of time, so I could waste any more of it deliberating.

I pushed back his soft blonde hair and bit into his neck. I was surprised at how well I maintained self-control. I made sure there was enough venom in his body, before pulling away. Some of his blood had seeped into my mouth, but it hadn't bothered me. I didn't even like the taste anymore.

I had figured the school would be closed after the shootings, and I was right. I remained in the cupboard for the three days whilst Fred turned. No one disturbed us. There were several members of the police force and quite a lot of forensics in the hall, but nobody came into the cupboard.

The problems arose when Fred woke up. I was playing a game on my phone, when I heard a movement next to me. Fred's eyes were open and glistening red. His mouth opened to speak, but no words came out. I moved to kneel next to him. "Good morning, sleeping beauty," I smiled. I don't know what I had expected back, but what had happened next certainly wasn't what I wanted.

Fred's eyes were wide and suddenly I felt his fear. He pulled himself up, using the shelf for support, and backed away from me. His hand was clasped to his throat.

Before I knew it, he was out of the door.

I had lost the one person in my entire life as a vampire who had cared about me. He knew I was a monster and I had made him one too.

I am thankful that I can now make amends. We can talk things over. We can live the life we could have had once before, except now we would be together forever.

 _Hi guys! I do not own any of Twilight or Bree Tanner by the way! Some of this is however loosely based on the events in the books. So a lot has been revealed in this chapter! Please let me know what you think and leave a review! This is my favourite chapter so far and it took the longest to write. The hardest bit was working out all the little details, like names of places and years and ages. There are also a few little hidden messages in this chapter. I wonder if anyone can figure them out! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. New chapter in the next week!_


	7. Who's ready for a road trip?

Chapter Seven: "Who's ready for a road trip?"

I hear a rustle on the ground beneath my tree. I can see a deer picking its way gracefully through the undergrowth. It is now that I realise just how thirsty I am. The sun is high in the sky. Must be about midday by now. I'm going to have to take my chances and go for the deer.

I clamber swiftly down from my branch. Soundlessly, I slip through the leaves, trying not to disturb my meal below. The deer has stopped now and is picking at something in the grass. This is my chance. With one instantaneous leap, I land right next to the animal. I don't give it time to think or move; I just sink my teeth into its body.

The blood is warm and perfect, like eating a Big Mac after a day at work. My throat instantly feels better. I know there is a stream not far from where I am. It's a perfect hiding spot for the deer's body. That way I can still remain hidden and not leave any clues to the other new-borns of my presence. I can hear the water rushing over the rocks. It's behind me. I turn and, with the body slung over one shoulder, run towards it.

The stream is bigger than I expected. It rushes downhill at quite a speed. Perfect for transporting the body of a recently deceased deer. I always feel slightly guilty killing animals like this. In the beginning, it was so difficult that I actually had to close my eyes; Now though, I kind of get on with it. A deer is a beautiful creature, yes, but in this life you have to be selfish to survive. Does that make me a bad person? Maybe. But America is full of deer. Plus, it's the hunters with their guns and dogs that are doing the most of the killings. I'm just taking their leftovers.

I slide the deer off of my shoulders and let it slip into the water. It floats there for a bit, before a sudden gush of water pushes it down the stream. I watch as it catches on a rock, limp like a paper doll, then disappears round a bend and out of sight.

I turn to head back to my tree. I have to be patient now and wait for Fred. I've had my fun for today.

Sitting back on the branch, all I can think about is Fred. It's early evening now. I should be able to see him soon; should being the operative word. I can't think like that. I will see him. He's going to come back for me, with or without Bree and Diego. He promised.

Time is passing quite quickly and the sun is just beginning to set. I climb a little higher so I can watch. The sky is becoming a pretty purple-pink and the sun disappears over the horizon.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

I almost fall out of the tree, whilst Fred bursts into peals of laughter. I scowl at him. "Not funny."

"Come on, Maia! Lighten up!" He chuckles.

"Where are Bree and Diego? Did they stay behind?" My eyes scan the branches surrounding Fred.

"They're a few branches below. You didn't think this branch would hold four of us?" He smiles. I want to kiss him and hug him and never let go. I am so thankful for this. He has put his life on the line for me, again. Instead, I reach out my hand to his and squeeze it. "Thank you."

"Are you two done canoodling?" I hear a voice hiss from below. Now it's my turn to laugh. I feel the impatience from Diego.

"We're coming," I whisper back. "And we were not canoodling!" I add, with a defiant tone. Fred grins. "Ready?" He takes my hand and we both make our way down to Diego and Bree.

Diego is tapping his foot against the trunk of the tree. Bree sits on a branch next to him, one hand resting on Diego's. She smiles when she sees me.

"Who's ready for a road trip?" Fred asks. His smile broadens. I can feel excitement buzzing from him, but also adrenaline.

I look from one vampire to another. All eyes, red or gold, blaze with determination.

"Let's go then!" Fred jumps out of the tree. He silently hits the ground below. Bree, Diego and I follow suite.

This is the beginning of a whole new adventure.

 _I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! As always, leave a review if you have any suggestions or comments. If anyone has anything in particular that they would like to see in upcoming chapters then I will fully consider it. Thank you for your support. I have to say I'm really enjoying writing this fanfic! New chapter up at some point in the coming week. Sorry I don't have schedule; I'm a disorganised person who would not keep to it if I had one!_


	8. Mount Rainier National Park

Chapter Eight: Mount Rainier National Park

The thrill and excitement of this new journey pulses through our little group; a journey full of possibilities. However, an air of angst hangs over us all. I can feel it weave its way into the minds of my friends. We're all scared, but the sheer amount of adrenaline rushing through us hides our fear.

We have been running for about an hour now. We are heading for Vancouver, as Fred knows the city. He visited once, on a trip led by the university. We plan to stop at a hotel there for a few days, whilst we plan the next stretch of our trip. None of us know where we will end up. All we know is that Seattle is behind us.

Fred and I run just ahead of Bree and Diego. I have Fred's hand in my tight grasp. I'm still terrified that I'll lose him again. I glance back and can see that Bree and Diego are doing the same. They are both so young. I can't imagine what they must have been through. I've been a vampire for centuries, but this second life is just beginning for them; and what a heck of a start it's been.

Bree notices me looking at them and smiles. Her eyes are full of hope, but there's something else there too; hunger. I look at Diego, and then to Fred. All of their eyes mimic the same deep scarlet that only occurs when a vampire needs blood.

"When did you last hunt?" I say to Fred.

"A few days ago, maybe," he replies.

I frown, trying to think of the best spot to stop and hunt. A horrifying fact washes over me. Fred, Bree and Diego have only ever drunk human blood. This brings about so many complications. We have been fine so far, keeping off of main roads and streets, but what will happen when we got to Vancouver? What will happen in the hotel? Will these three be able to maintain control, long enough for me to hide them in a room? People will notice their eyes, burning red. Maybe we can pass as some kind of gothic cult; the sort that's into odd contacts and unusually pale skin.

I feel Fred's eyes on me and I turn my head to look at him. "What's up, Maia?" His eyes are soft again, full of concern. "There are a few complications I need to iron out," I say. A confused look crosses his face and I know he's full of questions. I smile. His look reminds me of biology lectures, and when Fred would interrogate the professor until he fully understood what he was talking about. Now, he squeezes my hand. "We'll get through this. I promise." His tone is so sincere. It fills me with hope.

"I have a place where we can hunt. The menu will be a little different to what you are used too, though. Is that ok?"

"I trust you." He grins, before turning to Bree and Diego. "You guys ready to hunt? Maia promises us some different cuisine tonight."

Bree laughs. "Ooh, I love oriental!"

I grin. "I can't promise that!"

I look at Diego. He's being awfully quiet. "You ok, Diego?"

He looks up. "Yeah; I'm just trying to maintain some self-control. It's hard when there are so many cars full of humans driving past. I'll be fine once we've hunted." I feel Bree's concern, as she stares intently at him. Diego looks down at her and wraps and arm around her slim shoulders. "Bree, I'm fine." She doesn't look convinced. "Honestly, I'm good. I'm just thirsty is all." His attempts to comfort her seem to have worked a little, as she smiles weakly. I can tell she feels the hunger the same as him. Bree is just better at hiding it.

"So, Miss Tour Guide, where will we be dining tonight?" Fred grins, a big goofy smile. I missed that so much. I only really understand how much I missed him now that I'm with him.

"Mount Rainier National Park."

 _I have a huuuuuge apology to make, in that I haven't posted a new chapter for ages! I'm so sorry about that! I have been super busy recently, with workloads and various changes going on in my life at the moment. I'm afraid that for the next week or so, it's going to be the same. I will upload as often as I can, because I really don't want to keep you all waiting too long! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I have a few plans for future chapters, but please feel free to leave suggestions for me! I love hearing your feedback! Thank you :)_


	9. What's on the menu?

Chapter Nine: What's on the menu?

Fred raises an eyebrow, a puzzled expression I always found amusing. "When have you been there?" He asks.

"On one of my many adventures," I reply. It's best not to give too much away about my past. I can be a very secretive person when I want to be. Fred catches on to this. "Forever a mystery, Maia." He chuckles.

Bree and Diego stand by my side. "What did you mean when you said our meal would be _different_?" Diego asks. Bree clings to his arm, staring up at him with such a loving gaze. I love her devotion to him. It's a constant reminder that this trip has a point; that we are escaping any past lives that we may want to forget. I know we all have things we want to leave behind.

I realise I still haven't answered Diego's question, as he stares expectantly at me. "Earth to Maia!" Fred waves a hand in front of my face. "Sorry, I zoned out for a second" I shake my head. Fred laughs.

"Well, Diego, you may have noticed that I look slightly different to you guys."

"Aside from the fact that we're two different people you mean?" He responds, a sarcastic air to his tone. Bree rolls her eyes and punches his arm playfully.

Ignoring him, I continue with my point. "My eyes, Diego! My eyes are gold, not red like yours!" Realisation hits all three of them.

"Wow!" Fred says. "I'm amazed I missed that!"

"You never were very observant," I respond.

"So why are your eyes that colour?" Bree asks, trying to focus on the point. I let out a long breath. Here goes nothing. "I don't drink human blood. I only drink animal blood." I pause to let that sink in. I can feel their shock. Well, not all of them. Fred is relaxed at my side. I turn my face up to look at him. He smiling, no, he's grinning. Fred is grinning like a Cheshire Cat. My forehead creases in confusion. Then he laughs. He laughs so much that, if he could, he would be crying.

I scan Bree and Diego's faces and theirs reflect mine. Complete confusion. Has Fred gone insane? "Hey!" I yell at him. "What's wrong with you?"

He coughs slightly, trying to recover himself. "I'm sorry," he chokes between laughs. "It's just…" He pauses again to let out another peal of laughter. "Hey, focus!" I snap my fingers in his face. This is getting irritating. "I'm sorry! You always were kind of kooky, weren't you, Maia!" His hand reaches up and cups my face. The laughter has stopped, but he's still smiling. He leans down and pecks me on the lips.

I roll my eyes, mimicking Bree's earlier expression. "Are you done now?" I find myself smiling at him. "Yes," he replies, trying to make his face as serious as possible and failing.

"Ok, back to business. So, in the 1900s I began a new diet that I had picked up from some older covens." I don't want to reveal too much to them, so I leave the information about my past at that. We all have our secrets. "These covens had discovered a way of controlling themselves around humans by only drinking animal blood. I was beginning to find it difficult to avoid humans, so I decide to try their method." I look up at Fred. His smile is reassuring now, all joking put aside. I continue. "It was hard at first, because I missed human blood a lot. Animal blood does not taste the same. It's not as sweet, but it does its job."

Diego's face is incredulous. "What?" I ask. "You haven't drunk human blood since the 1900s?" His shock makes me laugh a little. "No," I say. "I plan on converting you guys to the same diet. It will make it easier for us all to be around humans. Plus, your eyes will be less noticeable."

Bree nods, understanding. "Well," she says, "I'm up for it if you guys are!"

Fred nods too. "I always did love a challenge."

Diego, looking a little wary, agrees.

"So we're set? Mount Rainier here we come!" I grin. Fred squeezes my arm. "I admire you, Maia. You're being so strong and brave." I reach up on my tip-toes and kiss his cheek. "I've had to be. Living on my own so long has given me some new personality traits."

Fred takes my hand and we start walking. Bree and Diego follow close behind. "What's on the menu?" Fred asks.

"I've only hunted here once, but I remember bears, deer and mountain lions. Mountain lions are my favourite to hunt. They put up an interesting fight." I recall the last time I was here, taking on two of them at once. I don't tell Fred and the others this though. I don't want to scare them. Fred wouldn't be, but I don't know about Bree and Diego.

The mixed emotions across our group at this moment are quite interesting. Fred is excited, I can feel that the strongest. Bree is a little jittery, but there's a hint of curiosity in there too. Then there's Diego. He's feeling so many things all at once that it's hard to decipher each emotion individually; Resentment, fear, hunger, distress. There's also a feeling that can only be described as protectiveness. I know how badly he wants to keep Bree safe. That's evident from the way he looks at her and always holds her close. Any misconceptions I may have had about him are gone, He's just struggling to keep up with change right now and I of all people should understand that.

Diego suddenly speaks up. "Well, I for one am definitely looking forward to wrestling some bears!" I laugh. I have no worries about him. He'll be fine.

"I think I'll stick to the deer," Bree says. "I think they're more my pace." I nod, and then turn to Fred. "You might have to fight me for some of those mountain lions." He winks.

I'm suddenly overcome with a sensation of happiness. I fling my arms around his neck and bury my head in his shoulder. His arms wrap around my body. "I love you," my voice comes out muffled against his shirt. He kisses the side of my head and whispers, "I love you, too."

Releasing me from his arms, he lifts my chin to look at him. "Whatever this journey brings, we will be together. No matter what, I will never leave you again."


	10. Hunting

Chapter Ten: Hunting

"Wow," Bree lets out a long sigh of admiration. "This place is so beautiful!"

"We can't stay too long though, so hunt as quickly as possible. That way," I point to a grouping of trees to our right, "is best for hunting deer and over there," I gesture to the bottom of the mountain, "is good for mountain lions."

"Where can I find a nice, juicy bear?" Diego asks eagerly. Bree furrows her eyebrows in concern. "Don't be too confident, Diego."

"I'll be fine! If I could take on Raoul, I can take on a bear; and Raoul is close enough to a bear!" He pokes her playfully in the side and she squirms away laughing.

"Bears will be in the denser parts of the forest near the base of the mountain." Diego nods, his face serious now.

"Meet back here in an hour?" I scan their faces. They look ready. "Oh, and don't worry about humans being here today. The park is closed to visitors, so it should be just us. Just in case though, be aware of your surroundings and try not to be messy or loud." They all nod and we set off in different directions.

I try to lose Fred as quickly as possible. It's not that I don't want help him hunt. It's just that I don't want him to see _me_ hunt. Plus, I've had some experience hunting with a group and it didn't end well.

I may have told a little white lie when I said I'd only been here once before. Mount Rainier was a regular hunting spot for me once. I spent a few weeks in Yakima, a city in Washington. The national park was convenient and I didn't attract any attention when I hunted there. My stay in Yakima was part of a sort of world tour I was doing in the 80s. I was exploring and was drawn to the town because of Mount Rainier. It was so beautiful and peaceful, well that was until I went hunting there.

Now, I run to a spot I visited most when I was here previously. I didn't tell Fred about it because I want him to develop his own independence. If we plan on being on the run for a while, they all need to know how to hunt inconspicuously. There is a tinge of worry in my mind though. I don't want him to get hurt. What am I thinking? He's a vampire now! I'm still acting as though he were human!

Shake it off. Focus. I need to hunt myself, so I need to stop worrying about others. I catch a scent and follow it. Hidden behind a boulder, I watch a mountain lion prowling along the rocks. He hasn't seen me or heard me.

In one swift pounce I'm on top of him. I pin the lion to the ground and quickly bite into its body before it can attack me. Not trying to sound too full of myself, but I've had a lot of practice at this. I just hope the others are as successful.

After two more rounds of this, I collect up the bodies and hide them in a cave I discovered on my last trip. The opening is small enough so that I can shove the dead bodies in first, and then squeeze my own body in after. It's a good job I'm not claustrophobic.

There's a hole, a sort of ditch, at the back of this cave. I drop the mountain lions down there. It's quite deep, so no chance of them being discovered.

I crawl out of the cave and race back to our meeting spot. There's no blood on my clothes or face, as if the last hour's event have never happened. I hope the others were as neat and tidy with their endeavours.

Upon arrival, I can see Bree perched on a tree stump. Diego is besides her waving his hands about in wild, excitable gestures. I presume he is recalling his hunting trip.

My stomach somersaults as I look around and don't see Fred. I jog up to the other two, the concern growing. Bree looks up at me, her grin fading when she sees the look on my face.

"Maia?"

"Bree, where's Fred? Have you seen him?" My words grow more and more desperate. "Where is he?"

I scream when something grabs my shoulder. Whipping around, relief washes over me when I see who it is. "Fred! Where were you? I was so worried!" He grins. "I just had to finish up my meal. You didn't expect me to leave leftovers, did you Maia?" Fred laughs and wraps both arms around my shoulders. "Calm down. We're all safe and fed thanks to you."

I relax a little, though still a little shaken. "Anyway, how was everyone's hunting experience?"

Bree is first to pipe up, "I caught four deer!" She so proud of herself, it makes me want to hug her! Diego beats me to it.

Still with Bree in a tight squeeze, Diego says, "Got my hands on a lovely grizzly. I must admit, and I had my doubts, but it tasted delicious." I chuckle, before turning to face Fred. "Well, I was eyeing up a mountain lion, when someone beat me to it!" He raised an eyebrow at me. If I could blush, I would be right now. Crap, so he saw me hunt. This was not how I wanted things to go. I wait for him to continue, anticipating whatever he will say next.

"After that, I had to stay for the show!" So he stayed the whole time I was hunting! This is not good.

He laughs at my expression. "Don't worry, I'm only joking! After the first spectacle, I decided to leave you to it. If I'm being perfectly honest, I was a little intimidated!" I cough, embarrassed. Oh God, what does he think of me now?

"I went on to get a few mountain lions myself," he continues.

"Well, it sounds like we all had a very successful trip! Shall we continue on this little expedition?" I ask.

Bree nods enthusiastically and Diego copies. Fred smiles down at me. "Let's go."

He takes my hand and we head away from the national park. I hear Bree and Diego talking behind us. Diego has launched into his bear story again, which I'm sure I will hear at some point. For now though, they are all fed. That's one problem solved.

Next, we need to find a place to stay. I think I have the perfect place in mind.

 _Thank you for reading this chapter! I know it's been a while again, but life has been so busy recently so I apologise. In case you were curious, Mount Rainier National Park is a real place. I did some research and looking at the pictures it really is beautiful! Just a heads up, the next chapter may involve some familiar faces! Please leave feedback because I love to hear what you think of my chapters! Not sure when the next one will be up, so keep an eye out! Thank you!_


	11. Ophelia

Chapter Eleven: Ophelia

Bree has become increasingly whinier the further we run. This surprises me because she was so motivated to begin with. I suppose it's because she's so young. I don't want to sound patronising at all, but it's true. She has to drink a lot of blood to give her full energy, and that's with human blood. We only had animal blood today.

Bree's voice becomes shriller with her increase of thirst. Her questions envelop a childish tone, resulting in things like, "How far away are we?" and "I'm tired."

The problem with this is that it is only making the rest of us more irritable. Tensions are running high at the moment. I really like Bree, just not right now. Diego is trying to calm her, with hugs and soft words, but she won't let up.

"Where are you even taking us?" Bree groans. She's dragging her feet now, which is slowing us down. Just when I'm about to lose it, Fred beats me to it.

"Bree, listen. We can send you back to Riley and to your old life if you would like or you can stop making a fuss, listen to Maia and start a new life where you are less likely to be killed. The biggest threat to you right now is your incessant complaining."

Bree doesn't say a word for the next hour and neither do the rest of us. I think they're surprised at Fred's sudden outburst. I've known Fred for a while and have been present to many situations like the one just now. Maybe they thought that, because he appears so calm, he is immune to such feelings of anger.

We reach Vancouver just after sunset. It would have been earlier if we hadn't been held up by a certain someone.

I gather our group just outside the city. "So we've arrived in Vancouver. I know a place we can stay overnight, but I'm afraid after that we will have to keep moving. I really don't want this guy Riley to find you." Fred nods gravely. Bree speaks up, for the first time since the earlier incident. "Where will we be staying?" I smile, wanting there to be no hard feelings between any of us. If this plan is to work, then we must all get along.

"I know someone who lives here. We became friends, whilst I was looking for Fred. She didn't live here then though, but I was able to track her here," That was a lie. "She used to live in Ohio. That's where I stayed with her." Another lie.

"Is she human or vampire?" Diego asks, wearily.

"Neither." The unfortunate truth, this time.

Fred shoots me a glance and I see Bree cling to Diego. They are afraid. Not of me, but of what I know about the vampire/supernatural world that they don't.

"You don't know everything about this life. I will try to teach you as best I can, but experience will be your greatest helper. You cannot be afraid." I look at Bree. She straightens up a little and a determined look forms on her delicate features.

"What is she, Maia?" Fred looks down at me. There is no fear on his face, but I can feel it. He can't hide his emotions from me. None of them can.

There is a heavy silence between us. I have to tell them, but I don't want to. It's me that's afraid now. I don't want Fred to run away from me again. I don't want Bree and Diego to fear me.

Fred puts his hand on my shoulder. "Maia?"

Here goes nothing.

"She's a werewolf."

Bree exhales sharply and I see Diego's eyes widen. Fred's hand has stiffened on my shoulder. I feel his grip soften, as he notices my expression. I look up to see his face has softened too. "I won't run away. I promised." This reassurance relaxes me immensely. If no one else, I have Fred.

He begins to ask me questions, to comfort not only me, but Bree and Diego. I answer them as best I can.

"Her name is Ophelia. I met her two years ago when I was trying to track Fred. We had a bit of a run in one night when I was hunting. Once things had calmed down, I explained my situation and she let me stay with her. I lived in her flat for about a year and a half. One day, I caught a scent that was familiar to me. I had to say goodbye to Ophelia and leave, if I had any chance of finding Fred." Remembering this upsets me. There are so many that I have had to say goodbye to in my lifetime; my parents, my brother, Victoria, Fred, Ophelia. I hope it is not a common occurrence anymore.

"Why did you fight at first?" Diego asks, his question peaked with curiosity.

"Werewolves and vampires are sworn enemies. Like cats and dogs, we are not supposed to get along. I have heard of some cases where the two live in harmony, like me and Ophelia. Before I met her, I'd had some previous werewolf experience," I am careful to gloss over the details. "This gave me a somewhat limited knowledge as to how I should deal with Ophelia."

"What does she eat?" Bree says.

"Just human food. Wolves don't need to hunt like us. They enjoy the sport though, or at least Ophelia did. That was how we encountered each other. I was hunting for food and she was hunting for fun."

I gesture in the direction of the city. "Shall we go? She won't be expecting us obviously, so try not to appear too intimidating." I laugh at the unlikelihood of this. Fred chuckles, understanding my train of thought.

"Maia, maybe it's best if you go see her first. We can stand round a corner, until we are given the ok." Diego suggests. I nod in agreement. "Excellent idea. Let's go."

I take Fred's hand in mine and we set off once again.

I hope Ophelia is as welcoming as I remember. Not that much can change in 6 months, can it?

 _Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! As always please leave me feedback. Ophelia is my own character, meaning she did not come from the Twilight franchise. If you have any suggestions or thoughts as to where this might lead , please tell me! Until next time!_


	12. Meeting Max

Chapter Twelve: Meeting Max

Before I went to find Fred, I made sure I knew how to get to Ophelia. I had been positive that she would be fine with us staying with her. As we grow closer, I'm not so sure anymore. Originally, I had only planned for two of us to stay with her. Now that there are four of us, I don't know how she'll take it. Especially seeing as three of our group are technically untrained new-borns.

The street, the houses; they all look the same, but something feels different. A feel of unease envelops our group. The sun has almost set and I can feel night approaching. I have to do this quickly.

I stop on a corner, a few houses away from Ophelia's. I can smell her scent and have been able to for a few miles. When I stayed with Victoria, she was always so impressed with my tracking ability. She said it was one of my best qualities and one that drew her to me.

I turn to the group. "Wait here. I'll come and get you. Please don't leave this spot." Fred nods and Bree and Diego echo him.

Here I go. I take a deep breath. Although breathing is unnecessary, it helps calm me down.

I reach the house in less than a second. My speed is a skill I think I inherited from my childhood. My brother and I used to race each other in a field near our house. He always beat me.

Walking up to the front door is one of the most nerve wracking experiences I have ever had. I knock lightly. I hear footsteps drawing closer and then the click of a key in the lock. The door swings open and a man stands before me.

"Hello?" he says in a quizzical voice. "Can I help you?" He smells like wolf.

"Hi, my name is Maia. I was wondering if someone called Ophelia lives here. Is this the wrong house? I'm so…"

He puts up a hand and I stop mid-sentence. "Say no more. I know who you are. I'll go get her." Just as he's about to leave, he turns, and smiles, holds out his hand and says, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Maia."

He knows me? Who is this man? Is his 'wolfy' scent passed on from Ophelia? Or is he a wolf himself?

As I stand on the door step, waiting for someone to return, a shiver runs down my spine. I'm not cold. Vampires can't get cold. I'm nervous. How will she react to me?

I needn't wait much longer, because a minute later she's there. She looks just the same; the only change being her long, caramel-coloured hair that I knew once before has been cut into a neat bob. A huge grin forms on her face and she pounces on me, drawing me into a tight hug.

"Oh my god, Maia! I can't believe it's really you! I'm so excited I can barely breath!" I laugh at her child-like excitement. Ophelia pulls back, still with a hand on each of my shoulders. I notice the man from before standing behind her.

"Come in, Maia!" She beckons me through the door. I glance down the street to where I know I have three anxious friends waiting for my signal. I have to go inside and explain everything first.

I follow Ophelia through the door and the man shuts it behind me. He brushes me as I walk past him and my mind is set. He is definitely a wolf.

We walk down the hall to the living room and Ophelia gestures to the sofa for me to sit down. The man takes the chair to my right and Ophelia sits on the sofa to my left.

Excitement is buzzing from her. I don't need my 'power' to know that! She's practically shaking!

"Maia, you haven't said a word yet! What's going on? Why are you here? Not that I'm not super excited to see you!"

I laugh. "I haven't said anything because I haven't been able to get a word in edgeways!"

I hear a cough behind me and turn to face the man. "Ophelia? Are you going to introduce us?" He asks.

"Oh right! Maia, this is my husband Max. He's a wolf. You may already know that from the smell!" Maybe things can change in six months. This makes me more uneasy to explain my reason for being here.

"Lovely to meet you, Maia. Ophelia has told me all about you!"

I shake his hand. "I wish I could say the same for you!"

Ophelia nods, "We need to catch up. It has been a while."

"Not sound too forward, seeing as we've only just met, but why are you here?" Max asks. This is something I need to talk to Ophelia about alone. How to say this politely?

"I'm sorry if this sounds rude Max, but would I be able to speak to Ophelia in private?"

Max nods. "I understand. I'll be upstairs if you need me." He nods to me and leans down to kiss the top of Ophelia's head before leaving.

"So what's up?" Ophelia takes my hands in hers.

I quickly catch her up. I tell her about meeting Bree and Diego and how they helped me find Fred. I tell her about Riley and the new-borns. I can't hide anything from her because she would see right through it, so I'm honest with her. I keep a careful eye on her expressions and monitor her feelings, so I know when to stop, but she remains perfectly calm. I then move on to tell her about our current situation.

"So basically, my main question is, can we stay for a couple of nights? I promise it won't be for very long. I know it's a big ask, seeing as you have Max and there are four of us and three of them are new-borns, but I promise you they are all well-behaved and can definitely contr…"

She stops me mid-sentence. "Let me talk to Max, to prepare him, but of course you can stay. I don't want you to be in any unnecessary danger, or your friends. Plus, I have to meet Fred!" A huge wave of relief washes over me and a lean in and hug her tightly.

"Give me five minutes, and then you can go and get your friends." She disappears from the room. Those five minutes feel like forever, but when she returns with Max they are both smiling. "Of course your friends can stay!" Max says. "I can't wait to meet more vampires!" It's unbelievable, but he isn't being sarcastic! I can tell he's being truthful, which I find strange. Noticing my curious look, Ophelia says, "Max is a very open person. Also, he's always been very eager to learn about the vampire world. You're the first vampire he's met."

I nod. How strange, for a wolf to actually want to get to know vampires. He must have been changed recently. I'm sure I'll get that story at some point.

"Go get them, then!" Ophelia says. Both of them wait in the doorway, whilst I make my way down the street.

I find Bree perched on a wall, with Diego standing next to her, playing with her hair. Fred is sitting cross-legged on the pavement. As I approach, they all look startled and Fred rolls into a fighting stance. I feel suddenly nauseous and light-headed, but as quickly as it appears, it is gone. A concerned look grows on Fred's face and he rushes beside me. "I'm sorry, Maia. Are you ok? I didn't know it was you!"

"I'm fine, but did you do that? What was that?"

"It's a protection thing. I can sort of repel people. It helps with invisibility. If I don't want someone to see me or know where I am, I can create a kind of force field for myself. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

"Hey, it's ok. That is really cool by the way! Just please don't use it on me again!"

Fred laughs, "I won't, I promise."

"So is everything cool with your friend?" Bree asks.

"Yeah, she's fine. She has a husband now, which is new," I try to hide the worry in my voice, but I think Fred catches on.

"That's ok though, right? Is he cool with it?" He asks.

"Yeah, he's fine. Actually, he's quite excited about meeting you all! Turns out, he's a wolf who loves vampires! I'm still trying to wrap my head around that one."

"Well, I have to say," Diego pitches in, "that I'm quite excited to meet both of them!"

"Let's go then. They're waiting for us on the doorstep!" We start to walk down the street, at a normal pace as so not to appear intimidating.

"Oh and one more thing," I turn to face them, "please don't drink the blood of any neighbourhood cats."

 _Sorry for my lack of chapters over the past week or so. School work kind of took over, as it often does! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave me feedback in the comments. I'd love to hear where you want this to go next! Max is another one of my own characters. In this chapter there are a few hidden links to other characters or parts of the Twilight books that may or may not have been referenced before. If you can guess what these are then let me know! As unpredictable as ever, I have no idea when the next chapter will be up! So much for a weekly schedule! Until next time._


	13. Red Hair

Chapter Thirteen: Red Hair

The house is still and silent. Ophelia and Max are upstairs in bed. Fred and I sit on the sofa. He is reading a book and I lie with my head in his lap. The room is illuminated by a single lamp in the corner. It gives off a warm yellowy glow.

Bree and Diego have gone for a walk. I can't say I'm not worried. However, I trust them and Diego is very controlled. I know he won't let anything get out of hand. I think they became restless, being cooped up in the house. They're so used to having a large house to move around in, that Ophelia's must seem tiny.

It was great having Fred and the others meet Ophelia and Max. It all went smoothly and hadn't been long before Max was excitedly gesticulating about how interesting the vampire world was. He was so fascinated with every little detail Fred and Diego told him. I'm still puzzling over why he is so enthralled by vampires. Typically this goes against everything that history tells me about the relationship between our two species. I'm sure there's more to it.

Ophelia and Bree seemed to hit it off immediately. Before she went to bed, she pulled me to one side and told me how much Bree reminds her of me. She said she sees an excited twinkle in Bree's eyes that I had when Ophelia and I first met.

It is around one in the morning now. Fred has finished his book and places it on the coffee table. He begins to play with my hair. His fingers twist around the individual strands. He rolls my body over, so I am on my back, and pulls me up to his meet face.

His kisses start soft and gentle, on my neck and cheek. Then he reaches my lips and becomes more urgent. This is the first time we have been alone together properly. It's been so long. The aching pain in my stomach returns and all the feelings that have been building up rush out. My arms wrap around his neck and he wraps his around my waist. Fred pulls me in closer. The kiss deepens. His feelings reflect mine almost exactly.

I kiss down his neck and my hands go to the bottom of his shirt. The material rips easily under my fingers. He pulls away from my mouth and grins. I bite my lip. If I could blush, I would be.

"Sometimes I don't know my own strength," I say.

He laughs. "That was my favourite shirt."

"That was your only shirt," I smile.

I pull the remaining fabric from his body. His grip tightens on my waist. His hands begin to lift my shirt. My kisses continue down his neck onto his chest.

We are interrupted by a tremendous crash echoing through the house. We both freeze. I pull myself off of Fred. Cold wind rushes into the room. I pull my shirt down and run a hand through my hair nervously. Fred gets to his feet. "Stay behind me. I'll keep us safe." I place my palm on his back. If we're going to fight, we will fight together. A glow seems to envelop us. I have a feeling this is his power. Just as he's about to walk forward, a figure appears in the doorway of the living room. In the low light from the lamp, I see one thing and it's enough to identify who it is.

Red hair….

 _This is quite a short chapter because I want to keep the suspense building. Any guesses as to who the mysterious visitor is? I hope you enjoyed this! Please leave a review if you have any suggestions or comments! I will be posting a new chapter soon!_


	14. An Old Friend

Chapter Fourteen: An Old Friend

"Who are you?" Fred yells. I put my hand round his arm to restrain him. "No, Maia. Stay behind me."

"Fred, I know her." He looks slightly towards me, but doesn't turn his back on her. His brow creases. "How?"

I step in front of him, despite his noises of protest. I hold up one hand to him. "It's ok."

She steps forward from the shadow of the doorway. I see that her expression reflects mine almost exactly. We are as surprised as each other. I can feel that from her too. "Maia?" Her voice is exactly the same as I remember; slightly high-pitched and sort of melodic. I nod reassuringly. She seems wary.

"Victoria."

Her face changes as soon as I say her name. Her eyes turn cold. Her expression hardens and a menacing grin forms on her lips. "Well, this is slightly awkward, Maia. We may be old friends, but if you are an acquaintance of this young man, well…. I'm afraid I may have to kill you…" Victoria lets out a harsh laugh, almost like a bark.

I feel Fred's body stiffen behind me. I growl a warning at him, to ensure he doesn't attack. "Fred, it's fine. I can handle this"

"Who is she, Maia?"

"An old friend, or so I thought," I shoot Victoria a look. She simply smiles. "I met her in London many years ago." I'm vague with the details. Victoria scoffs at this, but says nothing. I feel Fred's confusion growing.

I turn back to Victoria. "Why does my knowing him mean you have to kill me?" Her smile becomes brilliant. "Well you see, Maia, technically you're little boyfriend here belongs to me." An icy chill runs through me. "What do you mean?" I demand. Fred's hand clasps my shoulder. "I don't even know you," He says. "How can I belong to you?"

"Diego and little whatshername said exactly the same thing! Funny, really. Technically, I'm your sort of mother. Does that explain things?"

Fred gasps. "It's you. You're _her._ Riley never said your name." His voice hardens. "Where are Bree and Diego?"

"Bree! That was her name. Like the cheese," Victoria cackles.

"Victoria, this is not a game. You were never like this before. What happened to you?"

"People change, Maia," She takes a step towards me. "People change."

Fred's grip on my shoulder tightens and the glow I saw before envelops us. Victoria coils back, gagging. "What is this?" She chokes.

Fred laughs in a way I've never heard before. He sounds so menacing and almost evil. "You stay away from us. I can do things, beyond anything you can imagine. I can end you in a second. If you want to live, give us our friends and leave here. I'm sure you'll get what's coming to you eventually."

For the first time, I sense fear in Victoria. Throughout all the time I spent with her, she was always so courageous. Fred has frightened her. She doesn't know everything about vampires, especially not Fred. He may be lying, but she doesn't know that. I'm so proud of him. He's not only protecting me, but he's protecting Bree and Diego. I'm filled with a feeling of deep love and compassion. He's the one. He's my one.

"Fine," Victoria snaps. "Have your friends back. It's not like I haven't got a hundred more back in Seattle." She disappears for a second, then returns, something draped over her shoulder. She drops Bree's body on the floor, and then disappears again. I'm about to rush forward, but Fred stops me. "Wait until she's gone. I can't protect you if you're outside my circle." I nod and return to his side.

Victoria comes back, this time with Diego. She puts him next to Bree. Diego is clearly conscious. He reaches his arm out and drapes it over Bree.

"There." Victoria says. "Happy now? Can I leave?"

"Wait," There was something that had been bothering me for a while and now I figured out what it was. If it was possible, my blood would have turned cold. I couldn't hear a single heartbeat in the house.

Victoria rolls her eyes. Her tone is heavy with sarcasm. "I apologise. I was thirsty. If you would leave to perfectly good werewolves asleep upstairs. I'll be going now. It was lovely to catch up, Maia. We should do this more often."

I fall to my knees. The room spins around me and everything turns fuzzy. I shut my eyes tight. Fred drops down beside me. I don't care that Victoria is gone. I'm too devastated to move. If I could cry, I would, no question. Fred wraps both arms around me and I let my body go limp. I'm empty inside. The guilt is overwhelming. Two innocent lives are gone because of me. I brought this danger to them.

Fred draws lines on my back with his fingers. It's comforting. He makes me feel safe. I can hear Diego talking softly to Bree. I don't know what happened to her, but at least I know she's safe now. I couldn't stand it if another life was lost.

My head is spinning. Where do we go now? How can we survive in a world filled with dangers that I didn't even know existed? Are there more vampires out there who want to kill us? Of course there are.

We need a safe place; a place where we're protected; a place where we are looked after and fed.

I know what I have to do, but I don't know exactly how to do it.

I need to find my brother.

 _I apologise for the delay in chapter uploads! Life kind of got in the way recently. I know this chapter is a little depressing, and trust me I felt very sad to be writing it. What's a story without a few deaths? Hopefully you will be excited for the next chapters, because I have some cool things planned. I don't have a schedule, so chapters will be up when I can. Please leave a review because it means so much to hear what people think of my stories! Thank you!_


	15. Saying Goodbye

Chapter Fifteen: Saying Goodbye

Victoria had always commended me for my impeccable tracking skills. Now I am going to have to see just how good they really are. Luckily for us, I had thought ahead to occasions such as these. When I had left my brother with the doctor, I had taken one small thing. I'd torn a piece of his hospital gown. It was for exactly the situation I was in now that I had done so. I had needed a back-up plan, just in case I would ever need to find him again. Now was that time. I always kept that small shred of fabric in my pocket; my one shred of hope in this disaster. No matter where I have been in my whole second life, I always have it with me. My hand moves to my jeans pocket now, where it is kept.

I stand, and Fred's hand drops from my shoulder. I turn to face him and watch as his expression hardens. We need to be strong if this group is going to stay alive. He knows this. My eyes fall on where Diego and Bree sit. Bree's eyes are wide and panicked. "What's going on?" I hear her ask. Diego hushes her and strokes her hair. He plants a light kiss on her forehead, before helping her to her feet.

By default, I have become the leader of this small 'coven'. They were looking to me to make the next move. Fred, Diego and Bree stand before me. I see the determination in their eyes. Tonight has changed us all.

"I have a plan."

Fred nods. I can see that they are willing to listen to what I have to say. I have to try and push my devastation aside and be responsible. "I can't just leave Ophelia and Max," My voice chokes a little. Fred squeezes my hand.

After I have explained my plan, we set about putting things in motion. I haven't told them about my brother yet; one thing at a time.

I'm not sure I can face going upstairs. I don't think I could see Max and Ophelia as Victoria has left them. After all the pain I've been through, all the people I've lost, I can't see two more dead bodies.

As we reach the foot of the stairs, Bree notices my hesitation. She puts both arms around my shoulders. "You don't have to do this, you know?"

I take a deep breath, even though it's pointless. "I feel like I have a duty to them. I led Victoria here; even if it wasn't on purpose. I should at least say goodbye." Bree nods and takes my hand. "I'm here if you need me."

The journey up the stairs feels like the longest climb. I see the bedroom door flung off its hinges. The scent of blood hits us like a tsunami. Diego growls. I feel Fred's aura circle us. He doesn't trust that Victoria is gone.

The first thing I see when I walk through the door frame is the blood. It's a vampire's first instinct; to look for blood. However, it was not difficult for us to find this blood. It's everywhere; scarlet; the colour of a rose. This is far from pretty, though.

I hear Bree suck in a gasp of shock. I don't want to raise my eyes to the bed. I know that all three of the vampires behind me have already seen it. I can feel their tension and horror. "Maia?" Fred's tone is gentle, but firm. "What would you like us to do?"

I finally do it. I force myself to look at what's left of my best friend and her husband.

Their bodies are flung across the bed. The blood that's left on them is dried. Victoria doesn't like leftovers. The rest of the blood covers the bedsheets that were probably once snowy white. My hand goes to my mouth. I can't help it. There's so much to take in. Suddenly, Fred is right there beside me. He puts one supporting hand on my back, as I feel my body begin to fall. He stops me. "I know it's tough, Maia. We have to sort this out." Always the voice of reason.

It doesn't take us long to tidy the room. Diego finds a match from the kitchen and lights the blood-ridden sheets in the fireplace. Fred is always there, making sure I'm ok with everything that is happening. He asked me if he could take one of Max's shirts, seeing as I had destroyed his. Fred is such a gentleman; so kind and respectful. I love him for all of these qualities. Being a vampire hasn't changed his personality.

Bree, surprisingly, takes charge of the bodies. The reason I am surprised is because she is the youngest vampire. She should struggle more with the blood than the rest of us, but somehow she's fine. Bree scoops up Ophelia in both arms. Fred takes Max in his. I know of a dock, not too far from the house, where we can bury them. No one will ever find them. We'll make sure of that.

Diego rushes round the house, fixing and collecting any evidence of a disturbance. We want it to appear as if they simply went missing. Ophelia was quite a private person. She didn't belong to a pack, nor did Max. I knew that for sure. We have to hope nobody will come looking for them.

Diego and I do one more house check. I don't know how he's done it, but the house looks brand new. The doors are back on their hinges, the bed is freshly made. I am so grateful to him.

The four of us leave through the back door. It's still dark outside. I glance at the clock before we leave. It reads 2:30 am.

We take Max and Ophelia's body's to the dock and bury them deep under water. Fred finds a rocky cave at the very bottom. There's a deep abyss inside. I swim forward and place a kiss on Ophelia's head. If I were human, I would be crying at this point. Bree lets Ophelia's body float down into the dark unknown. My heart grows heavy, as I watch Max's limp body follow his wife. "I'm so sorry" I say, though no one can hear me. I feel empty and guilt-ridden. Bree and Diego are full of sorrow, Fred of devastation. These are the strongest feelings I've felt from anyone. Fred pushes a boulder in front of the cave entrance and Diego helps him secure it. None of us say anything, as we reach the surface of the water. We just stare solemnly at the ground.

It's Diego who speaks first. "I'm sorry to do this, Maia, but we have to go. We can't risk Victoria coming back for us." I nod in agreement. I know he's right, it's just leaving here and saying goodbye seems so final. I can't seem to accept that I'll never see them again.

I compose myself. I'm responsible for three other vampires now, not just myself. Although I know they can look after themselves, I've been around a lot longer and have more knowledge of the vampire world.

Fred narrows his eyes, trying to read my expression. "What's next, Maia?" he asks, softly. He's being careful not to upset me. I smile reassuringly at him. I can feel his uncertainty.

"We're going to find my brother," I reply.

Fred's mouth forms a perfect 'o'. Bree's brow pulls together and I feel Diego's puzzlement.

"You have a brother?" Fred asks, clearly surprised. I don't need my power to work that out. I nod. "I'm sorry I never told you. It's been a secret of mine. Nobody knows. I'm kind of ashamed to tell you, actually."

"Why are you ashamed?" Diego says. I am now faced with the difficult task of explaining my beginnings as a vampire. This is always something I have kept to myself. Now I have no choice but to share my secrets.

All four of us sit on the hard concrete surrounding the dock, whilst they hear my story. It's still very early morning, so no humans are about.

I tell them where I came from and about the Spanish Influenza. I tell them about my parents and my brother, and finally about the doctor. I tell them about how I abandoned my brother because of my fear and selfishness. It's at this point that Fred shakes his head. "You weren't selfish, Maia. You were scared. We all would have done the same." Bree and Diego nod in fervent agreement.

"How do we find your brother?" Bree asks. I reach into my pocket and pull out the torn material, yellowing with age. "This was from my brother's hospital gown. I took it in case I would ever need to find him again." I sigh. "It may be a long shot, but it's all we have."

"We trust you," Diego leans towards me and takes me hand. "Keep us safe."


End file.
